tlbbeufandomcom-20200213-history
Trivia
Trivia is a daily event which costs gold to enter. It is split into 2 rounds, the qualifying round beginning at 5:30pm Server Time, ending at 8:30pm, and the final round, which begins at 9:00pm and ends at 9:30pm. Both rounds of trivia begin at (Claims) Examiner 1 (46,152) in Da Li. Players must be at least level 10 to enter. First Round The first round is the qualifying round and takes 20 times longer than the final round. Depending on the total time a player takes to answer all the trivia questions, they have a chance to enter the second round, though there is a limited number of places. There are 20 examiners which must be visited in order, moving on to the next when 10 questions are answered correctly. When the time is between 5:30pm and 8:30pm, the first round of trivia can be entered at the Examiner 1 in Da Li, though it is advised players leave at least 30 minutes to complete trivia, so do not enter after 8pm or trivia may end whilst you're still completing the questions. It costs a considerable amount of gold to enter, which is proportionate to the player's level. To enter, speak to Examiner 1 and confirm to enter by clicking "Well, there is an entry fee..". It costs about for a level 50 to enter. It's multiple choice, and Google is definitely your friend. The questions are notably US-centric. You have 10 chances to get questions wrong initially, and each examiner you successfully pass gives you 1 more life. If you are unable to answer a question and don't want to risk a guess, once at each examiner one can bribe them with and take an instance fight against 5 monsters, though the latter may increase your time to complete more than desired. If you lose all of your lives then you will not be able to continue trivia that day. Each question successfully answered gives several thousand exp, which adds up over 200 questions; there is also a chance the randomly acquire an item, such as a Pet Life Pill, Baby Pet Book, or even a Horn or Arrow. To find the next examiner after completing one, press "tab" to open the area map and go to the flashing blue dot. If you manage to complete all of the questions before 8:30pm then you have a chance to enter the final round. Final Round The system will message you at 8:30pm if you qualify, as well as list all qualifiers as a system chat message, and you will be again reminded at 9:00pm to go to (Claims)Examiner 1 to enter the final round. In the final round one must again answer the questions as quickly as possible. This time there are only 10 questions, though there's a greater chance to acquire items randomly, so make sure you have spaces in your inventory. If you manage to be in the quickest top 3 in the final round, then you will receive a reward. Return to Examiner 1 after 9:30pm to claim your prize, though you must do before the 12am day tick. The Final prizes are usually not too brilliant, such as a Baby Pet Scroll, a Lv 1 gem and some Pet's Life Pills, and a title, such as "No 1 of Trivia". The random items acquired during trivia can be of far greater worth. Summary To summarise Trivia: * Category:Guides